Cries of the Soul
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel of Soulmate. What is a soulmate? She knew the answer. A answer clear as day. What she didn't know was how true her words would be. How her heart would cry out for him like an burning inferno.


What's a soul mate? A question that had been asked to her so long ago. Asked from the unlikest of forms. Asked by the unlikest of little girls that she had saved. A little girl that look up to her gratefully before this question had escaped her lips. What truly is a soul mate? An answer that she knew almost immediately as her mind wandered off towards another. A man that had risen back up from the dead once again. A man that had returned back to the city. Their city. Their home almost like a white knight.

The answer was simple. It's like a best friend. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. Someone that makes you a better person. They actually make you a better person that you can yourself because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone that you can be with forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you. The one person who believed in you before anyone else did and no one knows why. And no matter what happens you will always have them. Nothing can ever change that. An answer that had come straight from the heart. A heart that she knew deep down belonged to another. Belonged to her soul mate just like his heart belonged to her. A man that she thought she would never see again.

Thought her last thought would be his lips. What his lips tasted like as he kissed her with every ounce of love he had for her. A kiss that too quickly for her came to a close when her world had gone black with a faint whisper in the background. The very last thoughts that she could remember before the unthinkable had happened. She had let out a breath. Had breathed in fresh air. Had felt as though she had woken up from a dream to find his eyes looking down towards her. Those beautiful green eyes of his that she had grown to love. These eyes that just radiated happiness before she was engulfed in his arms still not believing what she was seeing was real.

But it was. It was real. She was back from the dead. She was back in the land of the living feeling perfectly fine. Feeling as though she had never been stabbed in the first place by Damien Darhk. And the explanation that she had received had shocked her. Had made tears for the first time in months trickle down her cheeks as he told her of his tale. Of how he had avenged her death bringing the end to Damien Darhk once and for all. Of how he had traveled dimensions to retrieve some of the sacred water belonging to The Lazarus Pit. Such a tale that she had listened to silently with her heart beating hard in her chest taking in every little detail. Listening silently as her soul mate poured out his heart and soul out to her. Poured out his heart out until a question had escaped his lips. A question that she immediately knew the answer to and her answer was yes. A simple yes that would lead them to a night just holding each other staring at the flames in her old apartment's fireplace.

A peaceful night before the peace would be broken. Before heartfelt reunions would take place. Reunions between father and daughter. A father that had burst into tears once he had seen his eldest daughter standing outside of his apartment. This former police detective that had done something that had never been seen before. Had hugged him. Had brought who was considered to be his daughter's savior into his arms. Brought into his arms offering whatever he wanted as a thank you. An offer that had been taken up with a simple request. A request years ago he would have been against. The offer to have his blessing in marrying his eldest daughter. A blessing given before the rest of The Lance family had been called into Star City. Had been called with heartfelt reunions as each promised to help her adjust back to her surroundings causing many changes to occur.

Cause the youngest of the Lances, Sara Lance to abandon another team in favor of staying home in Star City to be with her family. Quentin and Dinah Lance an old married couple now reunited living back in the very same house that they once did long ago. As for her? District Attorney Laurel Queen Lance. A woman that is a force inside of a courthouse. A woman that was known as The Black Canary. A headline that had been put to rest with a small white lie. With the sudden appearance of The Black Canary while she was inside of a courthouse telling of a tale. Telling of a story of being held prisoner by some of Darhk's men. Held prisoner until being finally released once news had broken out about their boss's demise.

But now? Now she was doing something she swore never to do again. Swore to never wear this outfit again. The Black Canary outfit. Her Black Canary outfit. An outfit that had been hanging up inside of a glass container for months. He catches them. She puts them away. A small agreement between the married couple. An agreement that had been working just fine until another had shown up. Until another foe had risen up from the shadows. Adrian Chase. A member of her husband's staff. A high priced lawyer that was just as good as her inside of a courtroom. A man that seemed mysterious to her the moment she had met him. A man that seemed like he was hiding something. And she was right. He was hiding something. Prometheus. That is what he liked to call himself. Another dark archer that had come to Star City./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Only this archer was different. He wasn't seeking power. He wasn't seeking to control the city. No instead he was seeking vengeance. The very same vengeance another masked foe had seeked once before. Only this man was different. Was waiting in the shadows just waiting for the time to strike. Just waiting to play mind games with her husband. Mind games that she had watched take their toll on him. Take their toil as allies had betrayed him. New recruits that had been handed picked by Felicity Smoak to join the ranks of Team Arrow. Allies that turned deadly causing yet another crack to form within the team. A crack that resulted in a split.

A split of Team Arrow. A split up of the members of the team splitting into two factions. One faction calling themselves Freedom. A group consisting of two founders of Team Arrow in the form of Felicity Smoak and John Diggle. A group that continues to recruit new blood to their group not learning from their past mistakes. The second faction was one that many have come to fear. The Birds of Prey. A group consisting of familiar faces. Consisting of Oliver Queen,Laurel Lance,Sara Lance,Thea Queen,and a new face. A face known in another city. Helena Bertinelli. A police detective just transferred in from up north. A woman better known as The Huntress. A woman that could be seen to her right as her little sister could be seen to her left looking down towards what to appeared to be an abandoned building./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"That was what it wanted you to think. That is what he wanted you to think. Adrian Chase. A man that they were so close in capturing. So close to ending his crusade once and for all until they had showed uo. Until their former teammates had shown up. A scene that allowed for another to take place. Allowed for him to be taken. Her husband. A husband that has been missing for the past week. The longest week of her life as she was forced along with her team to work together with her former companions. Work together in an effort to find him. Efforts that had led to this. Lead to her and her team here. Companions that she could trust while another watches from afar serving as backup at any sign of danger. Women that she could trust. Women that are nonexistent to her as though they are not there with her as she looks forward towards the abandoned prison. As she looks forward before paying a glance to an object in her right hand. Pays a glance to a mask. A black domino mask.

A mask in which she never thought she would ever need to wear again. A thought that is absent as she puts on the mask before slowly she stalks forward. Stalks forward as though floating before she finds herself at the front doors to the prison. Finds herself staring down towards a pair of padlocks that were clearly new. Looked as though fresh out of the package. Padlocks that makes her reach into her vest pocket and pull out a lockpick before slowly she undoes the locks with Sara looking at her with concern while Helena looks around the area searching for any kind of movement clutching her weapon of choice in the form of her crossbow firmly in her hands.

" Laurel?"

Paying her little sister no mind hearing the sound of a click without any delay Laurel rips off the padlocks and rips open the front doors causing them to creak open. A creak that seems to echo through the long corridors. A creak that is quickly followed by the sound of clangs from a pair of heels entering inside. Clangs that continue to echo through the corridor as Laurel makes her way to the left while Sara and Helena watch her get further and further away. Further and further away until she disappears into the darkness. Disappears with only the sound of her heels giving her away. Giving her away until she comes to a stop. Comes to a stop to reach down and retrieve two police batons from her belt. Batons that were anything but normal. A point that she makes when she hits a switch causing each to glow bright blue. Bright blue with sparks of electricity coming out from the ends. Electricity that could be heard striking up against the walls as slowly she makes her way forward. Makes her way forward with her heart pounding. With her heart crying out for another. Crying out for her soulmate that for some reason she could feel.

Feel his emotions. Feel like he was in pain. In considerable pain that just makes her facial features harden and her grip on her batons tighten. Tighten with every passing minute she slowly stalks through the corridors going deeper and deeper into the prison. Going deeper passing by cells of former prisoners. Passing through the floors only going deeper into the depths. Going deeper underground feeling as though she was getting closer. Feeling as though she was almost there. This feeling that gets stronger as more and more lights are seen guiding her way. These small red lights hanging across the ceiling. These lights that were like a beacon. A beacon that would lead her to him. Such a beacon that she flows like a moth to a light unaware of a woman watching her from behind a corner that she passes.

A woman that slowly creeps up behind her with a knife before just as she raises up the knife suddenly she is frozen to her spot and lets out a scream when Laurel snaps around and drives the end of her baton deep into her stomach causing an electrical current to run through her entire body. This electrical current that makes her drop her knife as her body spasms. Spasms before the end of a baton comes smashing across her face causing her to flip in mid air and land face first to the ground.. Land face first before as her hands come to push herself back up instantly she lets out another scream when the end of a baton comes smashing into the middle of her back causing another electrical current to run through her entire body. A current that becomes too much for her to bare after a couple of seconds when her world goes black. Causes her world go black causing a first in history. Something that the older woman had never experienced before. The taking of a life. A moment that should have bothered her. Should of had her worry about her well being but it didn't. No her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was focused on one task causing her to turn and not pay a second glance to the body of Evelyn Sharp as she slowly continues forward.

Continues forward clutching her police batons tightly. Continues to stalk her way forward underneath the lights before another light causes her to stop. A bright light coming from a closed cell at the end of the corridor. A cell that cautiously she approaches before as she turns to look inside instantly the grip around her baton's loosen and slip from her fingers causing them to strike the cold ground with clangs. Causes them to hit the ground as instantly her hands come to grip the bars of the locked cell tightly as her eyes go wide as saucers. As her eyes start to sting with unshed tears that slowly start to silently trickle down her cheeks.

" Oliver!?"

* * *

The beeps of a heart monitor. The sound of silent breaths being released. Sounds that are like faint whispers in the background. Faint whispers as she focuses on the man resting in the hospital bed in front of her. Focuses solely on her husband's sleeping face as she holds his right hand firmly within both of her own. As she gently rests her head against his hand praying that at any moment he would wake up. That at any moment she would see his green eyes coming to rest on her providing her with comfort. Comfort that she desperately needed right now. Desperately needed him now after how she had found him.

Had found himself battered and bloodied inside of that cell. Had found him unconscious barely breathing. Found him with severe burns on his chest where he once had his Brava tattoo. Had found him chained against a wall with his left arm….

Taking a deep breath kissing the top of his hand raising it up to rest the palm of his hand against her cheek leaning into his hand as she closes her eyes just leaning into his touch suddenly the sound of footsteps fast approaching from behind causes her eyes to snap open. Causes her to retract her head to look over her shoulder before a gasp is heard. A gasp coming from Felicity who stands just inside of the open doorway with a look of shock across her face. A look of shock as tears trickle down her cheeks as she covers her mouth with her hands. Covers his mouth as she tries to suppress her tears. This look that angers another as she rises up from her seat and gently lays a kiss on her husband's forehead before she slowly approaches her. Slowly approaches her causing the younger woman to look towards her as she lowers her hands down before in a sudden move Laurel lashes out throwing a vicious punch that lands clean against Felicity's cheek sending her to the ground.

A punch that quickly follows another as she kneels down before her and throws another vicious punch that is blocked by the blonde tech's forearm in a desperate attempt to shield herself. Punches that continue to fall until a pair of arms grab her roughly from behind. A pair of arms that she instantly knew the owner to causing her to rear back and smash her right elbow into his face causing his grip around her to disappear as he is rocked back. Rocked back before multiple pairs of arms quickly grab Laurel from behind holding her at bay as she tries to charge forward at him. Arms that slowly pull her back further and further into the room as she kicks forward hitting nothing but air as she watches Diggle kneel down to check on Felicity.

" You fucking bitch! Let me go! Let me go!"

Trying her best to wiggle free out of their holds suddenly as she feels a pair of hands leaving her and a familiar face of Thea Queen appearing in her line of vision blocking her view of Felicity.

" Please? Please stop?"

Staring directly into the younger queen's eyes seeing them barely suppressing tears that want to fall Laurel's facial features soften slightly her fists loosen.

" Please? You and Ollie are the only family i've got left."

Feeling every ounce of anger evaporating within her from seeing the youngest queen's sibling vision getting blurry very gently Laurel feels Sara's and Helena's holds around her arms loosening until they are not there.

" Please? He always finds a way back to you. Please? I'll do whatever you want just please make him come back! Please!? I can't…."

Closing the distance between them reaching out Laurel pulls Thea into her arms immediately to feel her shoulder getting wet as the younger queen sibling buries her face into her shoulder as she closes her eyes at buries her face in the young brunette's hair.


End file.
